Tales of a guitar hero's Script
by jesterkeef
Summary: no summary for you


Come here my little one said the old lady to the child sitting by the fire enjoying the tunes on the old record player. The little one stood and walked to the rocking chair where the old lady was smoking an opium pipe and looking at a picture book, on the particular picture on the particular page, we could see a young man, and a young lady smiling, but the photograph was old and the facial details of the two couldn't be maid, smudged by time, wine, and love. This my child said the lady pointing to the picture is the introduction of a story, sit and listen, the dimly lit room played shadow games on the wall, and the child laughed. The lady began.

It was sunny lazy Sunday in the land of Script, the young ones lay lazily on the grass between the cows as the farmers worked the land and the animals, the streets were calm and trouble was the last thing on anyone's mind, not far from there was a building and in that building amongst buildings was a particular place, as you entered the place you could see strange instruments on the walls pictures, of man playing these instrument, a jukebox on the corner, couches of all colors, and empty bottles of wine, and spirits laying on the floor. This place was feared by the locals who aspired to a quiet life, and was only visited when it was absolutely necessary, strange sound emitted from that place, sounds that could alter someone's mind, someone's mood, and make you shake uncontrollably, like a possessed man, trying to break free but not quite getting there. On this particular lazy Sunday however no sound could be herd from the place the owner was not in, for Sundays was not a dangerous day, and he used that particular day to take nature walks.

On the outskirts of town a small boy was playing in the forest next to his home when suddenly he screamed, the scream could be herd by the entire town for you see it was a small town, next to a big city, the town's people, stood still they new what was coming, but it couldn't be, not on Sunday this was the day when they rested, the dark ones, ugly creatures, full of vileness, they stank to the heavens, and you could smell them a mile away, which naturally was where the kid was standing at the time he screamed, oh and they were also the tax collectors coming to collect the daily wages for the King of the land, king Leo, but everybody called him lord God, he liked it and the people were happy to oblige, cause you know they cherished their lives.

One of the villagers started crying, what are we going to do, we have no money for them today, why are they coming today? It's supposed to be their day of, sleeping, and eating, our food I might add. The small boy was now sitting on the floor crying his eye out when a hand lay on his shoulder, it was a young woman, maybe of 20 maybe more maybe slightly less. She smiled at the boy which somewhat appeased him, he found her extremely pretty and smiled at her before giggling shyly, she looked in his eyes than turned her face to a man saying, listen do not despair I will go to the city and get some help, maybe money, maybe an army, who knows, it seems like the collectors have taken a break in their walk, and are now sleeping or drinking heavily, which will make them sleep, this means we have maybe half a day of freedom before they get here, now the city is an hours walk from here and if I leave now I believe I can come back in time, and save our asses. And with that she left for the city.

The city streets were usually buzzing with people, but that particular street the one the building lay on was buzzing with a different sound, and that sound what was attracted the girl to this street, she followed it feeling a wonderful sensation in her heart, and one that maid her blush in a place south from there. She was fixed she needed to get to the source of that sound and inhale it dry, let it in, take control of her body and make her shake like a wild horse on speed. She was afraid, but she liked it. As she approached the place she could see a silhouette of a man or a thing? Through the glass windows.

As she reached the place she saw a sign hanging from the sealing, it read: The outskirts of Infinity. It was the name of the place she figured. She opened the door and entered the place, it wasn't like anything she had ever seen before; he wasn't like anything she had ever seen before, on the ground sat a man barefoot, wearing jeans pants with a belt but not buttoned up as so you could see a bit below the waist, but thankfully not everything, which made her blush. He had no shirt on and his hair was long, and wild, the only her hair and his had in common apart from being long was the color, but if hers was raven black, his was more of a reddish black, and a touch of blonde at the ends, hair so wild and intriguing, you could get lost in them. She knelt down and shouted for nothing could be herd over the loud noise coming from what seamed to be the music machine on the corner. He stood went to it and turned it down, he than sat on the couch took a half empty bottle of scotch and motioned for her to do the same, she politely declined and sat down on the opposite couch, and quizzically looked at him noticing a couple of tattoos on his arm left arm as he took gulp after gulp of scotch. He than did the same she was a hot young thing a bit too dressed for his taste with black hair and a long traditional gown usually worn by the high class, and nobility in villages and small towns. She spoke, I need help she said, I need money, yeah he cut her and what makes you think I'll help you, he said, I'll do anything, I'll even lay with you if I must, what fuck me, you mean? He said, ok but the thing is I am kind of low on cash, plus it wouldn't be as fun if only one of us wanted to do it, and what makes you think I want you? She looked at him and started crying, he approached her jeez he said, aren't we the typical shy village girl, okay what's wrong, tell me, she looked at him wiping the tear from her eyes and said, well first my name is Dagmar, like the singer he said, who she said? Never mind my name is Jimmy, and with that she told him the tale of her village, he got up and soon as the shop door broke and in came a man followed by several other men, all dressed in combat armor black as night and helmets in the shape of monsters from dragons to snakes, the tax collectors Jimmy said how many times do I have to tell you I don't pay taxes, plus today is Sunday shouldn't you be jerking off somewhere far from here where no harm can be don to you, if you catch my drift, the cptn spoke, today I come in numbers and stronger than before I will kill you boy and hang your head as a trophy in my bedroom, I am rather good looking aren't I but still my lovely head would fell out of place in that shithole you call a room saying that he walked to the wall took one of those strange instruments shaped like a woman, a guitar he called and strummed it, the captain now enraged ordered his men to attack, they ran at him, he smiled hit the first one over the head with his guitar, took few steps back and let that instrument of his wale sending shivers down the girls spine and making all the guards drown in a moonage daydream, as he approached the solo the captain struggling not to enter the trance, started fidgeting violently before letting go and drifting of to the wonderful place his comrades were send to a bit earlier, a smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes.

Dagmar looked at him, ran to him and hugged him, repressing some feelings that would urge her to do more, he smiled at her, put down his guitar, fighting his urges that told him to have her right here right now, said, so I guess you need my help with your village than?, she laughed, he put his boots on picked up his guitar, put it in an old battered case, and off they went.

The village was quiet, nothing could be herd but the sound of the wind and the music that was coming from Jimmies music player, they looked around no one, the fields were empty, no children, no farmers no nothing, then feint voices could be herd from a house at the end of the street, they walked there and found all the villagers sitting worrying, and mindlessly chattering about the end of the village and all that. The duo walked to the chief an old man in his early 60s, with thinning black hair, wearing the same kind of cloth as Dagmar, he spoke daughter, who is this man, you bring us, will he save us, he doesn't seem rich, I cant tell by the way he dresses, and he hardly is an army. The Collectors are on there way, they woke up from there drunken stupor, and are going to be here any time now. The daughter spoke Dad, I've seen him fight with that thing of his he dispatched 10 collectors all by himself. That's impossible, answered the chief. Ah said Jimmy the thing is my daddy he gave me magic, with my instrument I can make the deaf hear, give eyesight to the blind, and make the mute shout in ecstasy, he grinned, or pain he frowned. What's your name boy said the chief. Jimmy he replied just Jimmy, my daddy was a Hawker, and my mum an old witch, and thus I am just Jimmy. Well Jimmy said the chief in a high defying voice why should I believe you, show me your strength. Okay said Jimmy he grinned a mischievous grin, took out his guitar and played the electric boogie sex sound of Cant you hear me knocking, the quiet room, with each strum of his guitar grew wilder and wilder till they couldn't take it anymore, all the women got up and danced crazily sensually, as the men watched with excitement tapping there feet to the ground, or nodding there head furiously to the beet. Afterwards when it all went quiet again and some people had coupled of and left for their rooms a big smile on there faces half walking and half running, the chief said ok, I believe you, now get ready here they come, the remainder of the people in the room drew quiet again, fear back in their hearts, Jimmy stood and was about to leave when, Dagmar suddenly stood and offered to accompany him, he watched her go through the door before him, looking at her carefully especially her legs, as she smoothly walked out the door, he said out loud, phew, her daddy gave her magic I can tell by the way she walks, every time she starts to shakin, the dumb begin to talk. He was than lost in lustful thought when he herd a coughing sound from behind him, he opened his eyes and everybody was looking at him, the chief was turning red and had a murderous look in his eyes, oh crap Jimmy said, and he quickly ran out the door.

The time for battle was now the chosen battlefield was a big empty field back of the village that usually served as a playground for the kids, but today it was no playground today it would be a place of hate, and death. He walked in the center, the earth stood till he took his best rocking guitar hero pose and said lets rock n roll baby, he than laughed at his clichéd cheesy statement, standing next to him Dagmar also laughed mockingly, she than out of nowhere grabbed him and kissed him passionately squeezing his ass, and afterwards pulling back his hair, shit he said your wild, I never could have guessed, yeah she said why do you think I was attracted by your rock n roll when we first met, I'm the wildest there is, babe and I want to lick your body dry. Yeah me too he said but we got to take care of our little problem first, and here it comes. The collectors appeared in front of them high on there horses, the captain of the lot said, you there simple one are you the messenger, or the sacrifice, Jimmy looked at them and said, so if we don't pay up you take me as a sacrifice then? Yep said the captain so come on pay up if you value your life, well the thing is cap said Jimmy I'm out of cash you see having spent all of it on booze babes and music. Okay said the captain come with us willingly, accept your fate and we will not harm the other villagers, with that a rider attacked Jimmy riding at him spear in hand, he pushed Dagmar aside and stopped the lance barehanded he than proceeded in braking the lance with the same hand as if you break a piece of French bread, the rider jumped out of his ride unsheathed his sword and stabbed Jimmy in the heart, oh no cried Dagmar, in that instant she had lost all hope, the village was doomed she figured, she was doomed, and she may had have lost a potential lover. The guard grinned and pulled back his sword, but to no avail, he pulled harder and harder, but it wasn't budging, than he saw the supposedly dead man smile, he opened his eyes, and bam punched the guard in the stomach sending him flying back at the hoofs of his captains horse, he than laughed saying man I love doing that, Dagmar looked at him shocked, than preceded to shout something than in shocked him, You Whooore ,she said it such a tone that showed disbelief on the lack of morals on Jimmy's part. Aw common babe I was just havin a bit of fun he replied in the best cockney English accent he could muster, which kind of showed a schizophrenic side of him or his ability to portray all sides of rock n roll, either way it was dangerous and she liked it, the captain looked at him and after some taught jumped from his horse, and said prepare yourself boy, I'm gonna rum my sword through you. Because you think you can asked Jimmy? Don't underestimate me boy I am a captain and if my men aren't strong enough to kill you by stabbing you I certainly am. Even if you were, you really think your man actually stabbed me back then, he stabbed me because I let him stabbed me. The captain took of his dragon helmet threw It on the floor and attacked swinging precisely but only hitting the air around him, Jimmy was too fast for him parrying just as the blows were about to connect, which lowered the captains stamina, and raised his rage, he than took out his guitar fast, and strummed it paralyzing the captain. Seeing their captain in such a sorry state all the men jumped off their horses, landed on the floor with a loud thud, and ran at Jimmy wildly, bravely, swinging, and shouting, dripping sweat, and pollution all over the ground. Jimmy closed his eyes, opened them and played that thing, his eyes ablaze, his mouth filled with fire, his electric fingers, could hardly stand still and as much beautiful it was , the next lick was much more beautiful, and so on and so forth, until he could hardly contain it he shouted' Yeah, they call me the midnight Rambler babe, go Down on me yeah go down on me, it was crazy, majestic, and wild, the soldiers all of them stopped mid way from there attack and cowering in fear tried to retreat, but it was not to be for all of them fell to there knees, leaned back, there torso high reaching for the sky, and out of them, their souls escaped, black at first, purifying as the went to Jimmy changing into beautiful white woman figures, Go down on me he sang, yeah baby Go down on me, afterwards when all was done the battlefield lay with empty shells, but it had found peace once more.

A few weeks later word of the Hero, and what he did spread through the land, whispering words of hope and happiness, a revolution soon followed and more of these guitar heroes appeared from all corners of Script leading the revolution against the King, and bringing him down.

Back at the Outskirts of infinity, sometime meanwhile, Jimmy woke; Dagmar lay next to him, sleeping. He stood up and had some trouble walking, feeling tired from the night before, he went down the flight of stairs to the main room, looked outside, statues of the King were being taken down, and cheering and laughter could be herd, he lit a cigarette, took a deep puff, went to his Guitar, and strummed it, the street shivered.

The end


End file.
